pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Discusión:Hoenn Renace/Episodio Especial/Capitulo 3
Presentacion del Equipo Celeste * Confesionario del Desafio Archivo:Zaira_solo_uso_de_Stella_y_by_Stella.png: Que Emocion! Archivo:Luxalonso_new_sprite_very_cool.png: Me aprendi la Coreografia .3. Archivo:Zaira_solo_uso_de_Stella_y_by_Stella.png: Si no lo hacias te iba mal >=( Archivo:Luxalonso_new_sprite_very_cool.png: ewe! ---- Archivo:Luxalonso_new_sprite_very_cool.png: Now I've had the time of my life ♪ Archivo:Luxalonso_new_sprite_very_cool.png: No I never felt like this before ♥ Archivo:Luxalonso_new_sprite_very_cool.png: Yes I swear it's the truth ♥ Archivo:Luxalonso_new_sprite_very_cool.png: and I owe it all to you ♪ Archivo:Zaira_solo_uso_de_Stella_y_by_Stella.png: 'Cause I've had the time of my life ♫ Archivo:Zaira_solo_uso_de_Stella_y_by_Stella.png: and I owe it all to you ♫ Archivo:Luxalonso_new_sprite_very_cool.png: ;) Archivo:Zaira_solo_uso_de_Stella_y_by_Stella.png: .3. Archivo:Luxalonso_new_sprite_very_cool.png: I've been waiting for so long ♪ Archivo:Luxalonso_new_sprite_very_cool.png: Now I've finally found someone ♪ Archivo:Luxalonso_new_sprite_very_cool.png: To stand by me ♪ Archivo:Zaira_solo_uso_de_Stella_y_by_Stella.png: We saw the writing on the wall ♫ Archivo:Zaira_solo_uso_de_Stella_y_by_Stella.png: As we felt this magical fantasy ♫ Video:Glee - The time of My Life 2x09 ---- Archivo:Germán2.png: Bien Chicos! Archivo:Germán2.png: Votos de Nuestros Jurados! Archivo:Henry rockero.gif: Esta Genial! Solo le Falto un poco de mm nose.. Archivo:Henry rockero.gif: No en verdad estuvo genial (h) Archivo:Henry rockero.gif: Voto Secreto .3. Archivo:Germán2.png: Voto Secreto no vale .3. Archivo:Henry rockero.gif: ewe! Archivo:Henry rockero.gif: Les pongo 8 Archivo:Germán2.png: Zatho tu Opinion Archivo:Zatho1.png: La Vestimenta estuvo apropiada Archivo:Zatho1.png: mm Nada mas.. Archivo:Zatho1.png: Les Doy 7 Archivo:Germán2.png: Ahora Fantina Archivo:Fantina DP.png: Buena Expresion, Buena Postura y demas Archivo:Fantina DP.png: Genial Chicos ;) Archivo:Fantina DP.png: Les Doy un 9 Presentacion del Equipo Verde Limon * Confesionario del Desafio Archivo:Cream_en_humana.png: Vamos a Cantar Lucky! Archivo:Sprite de Shadow sin fondo.png: Sera Genial (h) Archivo:Cream_en_humana.png: Yo te Guio Archivo:Sprite de Shadow sin fondo.png: Yo llevo los Pantalones en este Dueto .3. Archivo:Cream_en_humana.png: Si como no.. ---- Archivo:Sprite de Shadow sin fondo.png: -tocando la guitarra- Archivo:Sprite de Shadow sin fondo.png: Do you hear me, ♪ Archivo:Sprite de Shadow sin fondo.png: I'm talking to you ♪ Archivo:Sprite de Shadow sin fondo.png: Across the water across the deep blue ocean ♪ Archivo:Sprite de Shadow sin fondo.png: Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying ♪ Archivo:Cream_en_humana.png: Boy I hear you in my dreams ♪ Archivo:Cream_en_humana.png: I feel your whisper across the sea ♪ Archivo:Cream_en_humana.png: I keep you with me in my heart ♪ Archivo:Cream_en_humana.png: You make it easier when life gets hard ♪ Archivo:Sprite de Shadow sin fondo.pngArchivo:Cream_en_humana.png: I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend ♪ Archivo:Sprite de Shadow sin fondo.pngArchivo:Cream_en_humana.png: Lucky to have been where I have been ♪ Archivo:Sprite de Shadow sin fondo.pngArchivo:Cream_en_humana.png: Lucky to be coming home again ♪ Archivo:Sprite de Shadow sin fondo.pngArchivo:Cream_en_humana.png: Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ♪ Video:Lucky - Glee Cast (Lyrics) ---- Archivo:Germán2.png: Bien Chicos! Archivo:Germán2.png: Votos de Nuestros Jurados! Archivo:Henry rockero.gif: Estuvo genial pero le falto expresion Archivo:Henry rockero.gif: La cancion fue romantica tenian que estar al menos.. mas amorosos.. Archivo:Henry rockero.gif: Les Pongo 6 Archivo:Germán2.png: Zatho tu Opinion Archivo:Zatho1.png: Lo Mismo que Henry ._. Archivo:Zatho1.png: Aburridooo .__. Archivo:Zatho1.png: Les Pongo 6 Archivo:Germán2.png: Ahora Fantina Archivo:Fantina DP.png: Es verdad muy aburrido ._. Archivo:Fantina DP.png: Les pongo 7 .__. Presentacion del Equipo Amarillo * Confesionario del Desafio Archivo:Marley.png: Vamos a Ganar >=) ---- Archivo:Anabel2.png: -lanza bombas de humo- Archivo:Team rocket humo.png PD: El Efecto es ese xDDD Archivo:Anabel2.pngArchivo:Marley.png: All my people in the crowd Archivo:Anabel2.pngArchivo:Marley.png: Grab a partner take it down! Archivo:Anabel2.png: It's me against the music Archivo:Marley.png: Uh huh Archivo:Anabel2.png: It's just me Archivo:Marley.png: And me Archivo:Anabel2.png: Yeah Archivo:Marley.png: C'mon Archivo:Marley.png: Hup ah.. Archivo:Anabel2.png: Hey Britney? Archivo:Marley.png: Are you ready? Archivo:Anabel2.png: Uh huh, are you? Archivo:Marley.png: Uh.. Archivo:Anabel2.pngArchivo:Marley.png: No one cares Archivo:Anabel2.pngArchivo:Marley.png: It's whippin' my hair, it's pullin' my waist Archivo:Anabel2.pngArchivo:Marley.png: To hell with stares Archivo:Anabel2.pngArchivo:Marley.png: The sweat is drippin' up in this place Video:Me Against the Music - Glee Cast (Lyrics) ---- Archivo:Germán2.png: Excelente Chicas! Archivo:Germán2.png: Vamos con ese Jurado! Archivo:Henry rockero.gif: Los Efectos Estuvieron genial Archivo:Henry rockero.gif: La Coordinacion Increible! Archivo:Henry rockero.gif: Seguro que estuvieron todas las 24 horas ensayando Archivo:Marley.png: Si segur.. -Rebecca le tapa la boca- Archivo:Anabel2.png: n.n Archivo:Henry rockero.gif: Les pongo un 9 Archivo:Germán2.png: Zatho tu Opinion Archivo:Zatho1.png: Me quede Estupefacto! Archivo:Zatho1.png: Llegaran Lejos chicas! Archivo:Zatho1.png: Les Pongo un 10 Archivo:Germán2.png: Fantina.. Archivo:Fantina DP.png: Creo que hablo por todos Archivo:Fantina DP.png: Cuando digo que Estuvo Genial! Archivo:Fantina DP.png: Les Pongo 10 Presentacion del Equipo Blanco * Confesionario del Desafio Archivo:Gabriel_-D.png: Nosotros Desidimos cantar Waving Flag Archivo:Leo sprite 2.png: Vamos ---- Archivo:Leo sprite 2.pngArchivo:Gabriel_-D.png: Ooooo Archivo:Animadoras NB.png: -Lanzan confeti- Archivo:Leo sprite 2.pngArchivo:Gabriel_-D.png: Ooooooo Archivo:Animadores NB.png: -Lanzan confeti- Archivo:Gabriel_-D.png: give me freedom! give me fire! Archivo:Gabriel_-D.png: give me reason! take me higher! Archivo:Gabriel_-D.png: see the champions take the field now! Archivo:Gabriel_-D.png: you'll be fighters! make us feel proud. Archivo:Futbolista NB.png: -Hace trucos con una pelota- Archivo:Leo sprite 2.png: en las calles, muchas manos, levantadas celebrando, Archivo:Leo sprite 2.png: una fiesta sin descanso, los paìses Archivo:Leo sprite 2.png: como hermanos Archivo:Leo sprite 2.png: canta y une tu voz, grita fuerte que te ecuche el sol, Archivo:Leo sprite 2.png: el partido ya va a comenzar, todos juntos vamos a ganar Archivo:Leo sprite 2.png: Unidos! Video:Waving flag- lyrics (David Bisbal - K'naan) ---- Archivo:Germán2.png: Genial! Archivo:Germán2.png: Jurado el Veredicto Archivo:Henry rockero.gif: Estuvo bueno! Archivo:Henry rockero.gif: Les doy 8 Archivo:Germán2.png: Zatho tu Opinion Archivo:Zatho1.png: Se esforzaron Archivo:Zatho1.png: un 8 Archivo:Germán2.png: Fantina! Archivo:Fantina DP.png: Bueno estuvo bueno Archivo:Fantina DP.png: Les pongo 9